Revenge
by AmmieMalfoy
Summary: This is a murder story, please dont read it if you are going to call me the devil and tell me to die. I think flames are productive, so feel free to flame. Please R/R!


Revenge  
  
By Amber Malfoy  
  
Note: This was written when I was very bored, and I had absolutely nothing to do, because I was having trouble with my main fic, so this is just a little side thing here. Kind of gruesome. Dont read it if you like a certain Ravenclaw character that is the object of Harry's affection.  
  
  
  
I had set my alarm clock to go off around 2:30 that morning. She was going down. My wand sat nicely at the head of my bed. Nobody would ever know it was me. How could they know that I was a death eater, and a very powerful dark wizard? Nobody but Shayna knew the truth, that Voldemort was my grandfather. I glanced across the room at Eliana, Shayna, and Pansy. All fast asleep. I quietly walked out of the room. I heard the door creak and someone rustling around their sheets. Coast clear.   
  
The floor felt cold and dark as I walked towards the Ravenclaw entrance. She'd crossed me for the last time today. I would never have to put up with her in advanced potions again. She wouldnt know what hit her. Nobody would. I would apparate back into my dorm, into my bed, and pretend it never happened. As for everybody else, Theyd feel it. Id make sure that all those nitwit Ravenclaws knew how I felt about her. I would get my revenge.   
  
I remember on my first day at Hogwarts, in the middle of my third year. She waltzed right up to me with that I-am-holier-than-thou attitude and spit on my brand new adidas superstars with three black stripes. If only she had known then who she was messing with. Then again today she shoved me right into McGonagall, causing me to knock her over and hurt her leg. I didnt really care that I hurt McGonagall, it was that the stupid bitch had the nerve to shove me. My arm would never be clean again. I'd be forced to live with gentials someplace. Squibs. No, No I thought to myself. Her day had come. This was the day for her.   
  
The Ravenclaw password was common knowledge in the school. With a person like Tell-it-all-Helen, nothing in their house was ever kept secret. She told us everything. Ravenclaws are all talk, no walk. Tonight I was going to show that girl my walk, and make her feel it until she couldnt talk. It would be beautiful. Then, after the pain and agony, i'd put a memory charm on her, and all the others that were in the room just to keep them from blabbing. Aah, the good points of being a witch. Lovely thought.   
  
The Ravenclaw common room was very drank. Who'd want those colors, anyway? I easily found the 6th year girls dorm room. Her bed was the closest one to the door. luckily. I crept in. "Liplockius!" I muttered. Her lips dissapeared and her face grew together. No sounds would be heard from her tonight. I quickly took out a pair of muggle things called scissors. Snip, Snip, Snip went her hair. I watched as her beautiful locks hit the ground. She still slept. I awoke her by violently slitting her face with a muggle knife. Blood dripped out everywhere. Cho sat straight up, eyes wide, flooding with tears. I punched her around a few times as she cried. I felt her hands grab my hair, so I decided it was time to hold her down. I put a body bind curse on her, and she laid there, helpless infront of me.   
  
It was then that Draco intered the room to help me finish the dirty job. He dragged her out of her bed and into the common room. I proceeded to tie a rather thick noose from a hook which we placed rather high on the wall. Carefully, Draco slipped the noose over Cho's head, tightening it ever so carefully. I had the honors of kicking out the chair. Her neck snapped, and we watched as she hung there, lifelessly. It was a sight. Draco and I had no need to put a memory charm on her, for we had succeeded at killing her. Never again would we have a problem with this one. She would never mock my friends and I, or spit on our shoes again. She was gone.   
  
I stole back into my common room, and crept back into my bed. I could smell the blood of her body all over my hands. It felt like a scene from Macbeth. I couldnt sleep. My conscience was killing me. "Do it, Amber." It said, all the evening long. It was as if Cho was standing right by my bed, trying to torment me for the pain I caused her. I would not give in to my own thoughts. To feel Cho's pain sounded like such a wonderful thing right then. I wanted to feel her pain. I quietly took out the muggle knife and began to slit my wrists. It felt good. Nobody could see me. I was all alone, in my own little world. I took the knife, placing it against my chest. What would it feel like? I wondered to myself. Just what would it be like to feel Cho's pain? Would it kill me? Just the curiousity of my own power was tempting me to do the enevitable. I resisted my temptation, setting down the knife. I wallowed in my own blood, hoping to bleed to death. Soon I became very dizzy, my eyes began to shut. I could hear voices all around me, my best friends marveling in my death. Wondering why it had to happen. I wanted to reach out and tell them why it had to be, but never would they understand. I was gone, and it was time for a new day. It was only then that my subconscious mind began to realize what I had done. Draco would surely go to Azkaban for the murder of this 'princess'. I had left Draco to the Dementors. I began to plee for my own life back, so I could go back and tell Draco of my terrible plans to end my own life. I would tell him that the silver beauty of the knife was calling to me and that I had to answer it. But no, It was too late for that. I was dying. I felt my body being lifted as I tried to call out for him. Silence. Silence. Silence. 


End file.
